


Tucked Away

by nindroidzane



Category: South Park
Genre: Abuse, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Craig's dad being a dick, Depressed Craig, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insomniac Craig and Tweek, M/M, Nightmares, Sadness, Schizophrenia, Stripe being a cute baby, Swearing (duh), lil fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nindroidzane/pseuds/nindroidzane
Summary: Craig Tucker had never been the happiest boy. Looking back, they all knew that it had been obvious what would happen if things continued the way they were. His boyfriend tried to keep him ok, knowing more than anyone that he wasn't. But facing it was pressure, and everybody knows Tweek Tweak doesn't do well under pressure.





	1. Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just a teaser for the fanfiction so I hope you like it.

Tweek woke up from yet another nightmare, crying and shaking. He rolled over to check the time on his clock: 3:46 am. He had only been asleep for half an hour, and if tonight was going to be like every other night he wouldn’t be getting any more. Normally he would call his boyfriend to calm him down and lull him back to sleep, but he knew he never could again. Not after what happened. Tweek would never feel his warm hugs, or see that little smile when he kissed his cheek. He had always been afraid that being a twitchy little freak would scare his black-haired boy off, and that they would go back to only being friends, or worse, hating each other. Now he would have preferred it. He would have been able to see him if they were enemies. He couldn't this way. Nobody could. Craig Tucker was dead.


	2. Stripe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally chapter one here you go

Tweek slumped over the edge of his bed, head hanging upside-down. His phone thudded lightly from the bed onto the blanket sprawled along the messy floor. His head jerked at the soft noise.

The phone's lock screen came up under cracks in the glass, and Tweek looked down at it with a sad sigh. It was a picture of Craig. He was actually smiling in that one. Holding his Stripe and smiling. He didn't even know Tweek had taken the picture until he saw his background. Tweek smiled softly. His boyfriend had been so embarrassed; he thought he looked too dorky. The screen switched back to darkness and a few tears rolled down Tweek's forehead and into his hair. Gone just like the real Craig.

The phone’s screen flashed back on a moment later, this time with a blaring alarm, and Tweek screamed in surprise.

“GAHH!! S-sweet Jesus…” It was time to feed Stripe again. Ever since Craig had died, Tweek had made it his job to go to Craig's house every day to feed Stripe. He had the feeling it kind of pissed Craig's dad off, but he didn't think anybody else was going to do it. Certainly not his family.

Tweek shut off the alarm and stuffed his phone in a hoodie pocket as he pushed himself up, looking at the end of his bed. There, on one of the bedposts, was Craig's blue and yellow puffball hat. He had let him keep it there the night before... _it_ had happened. Tweek didn't understand why until he realized…

He shook his head as pulled-out hair tufts fell to the floor. Right now he just needed to go over to Craig's house and feed Stripe. He grabbed the hat and pulled it onto his head, pausing to feel the familiar warmth. This was one of his last pieces of Craig, and he planned to take it with him everywhere he went.

Tweek knocked on the front door, ready to start the same drill he had been doing for a while. It felt like years before somebody finally answered the door, but the blonde knew in reality it had only been a few minutes.  

“Good afternoon, Tweek. You can just go right upstairs.” Laura Tucker gave the jittery boy a tired smile. She looked like she was getting less sleep than he was.

Tweek returned a smaller, less tired smile and stepped inside quietly. It still felt weird going here, it felt like everything needed to be silent. For Craig.

“Craig's not home.” Thomas looked up from his newspaper and raised one of his cheeto-eyebrows at Tweek. “I'll call you when he is.”

“Engh… n-no thanks, Mr. Tucker.” Tweek let out an inhuman noise. This wasn't really something to joke about. Or was he not joking? Maybe he was delusional. Now he felt bad…

“C-Craig wanted me to help him, um,” Tweek hesitated, thinking up an excuse. “help him c-clean his room. While he's at… at Clyde's house.” He pulled at his hair; that must have sounded so suspicious, he fucked up so bad, oh-

“Craig's dead, genius.” Apparently he _wasn't_ in denial. “What, did you think I was insane?”

“M-maybe, G-GAH!! Mr. Tucker…” Tweek stammered before running up to Craig's room to escape the conversation. There was just something about that guy that made him uncomfortable. The dead son jokes, maybe? Tweek sighed and grabbed the guinea pig food from the corner. Craig's little guinea pig shrine. He laughed quietly to himself, Craig really had been just a big soft dork.

Stripe squeaked loudly at the sound of food rustling. Sometimes Tweek wondered if he was excited for the food, or if he thought Craig was coming back to him…

“Here, buddy.” Tweek mumbled with a soft smile as he put the food in the cage. _The really nice cage that Craig was constantly spending all his money on_ , he thought, breaking into a grin.

The grin disappeared quickly, of course. It always did these days. The only thing that could make him smile like that was thinking of something cute or funny Craig always did. The thing that always stopped it was remembering that Craig _didn't_ do that anymore, because Craig killed himself a month ago. Nothing revived or crushed Tweek's happiness faster than remembering Craig's dorky little habits. Or Craig's regular habits, for that matter. Habits that most people did were being consumed by Craig's memory. Tweek couldn't brush his teeth in the morning without thinking of his boyfriend doing it, or of him complaining about his braces with a mouthful of toothpaste foam.

The blonde was pulled from his thoughts with a jolt. Stripe had bitten his finger. He didn't even realize he was shaking and pulling his hair out until then. The guinea pig had nipped him out of it again. Not that he would make conspiracy theories about it all night this time… _did Craig possess him?_

“Ow! Stop biting me!” Tweek pulled his bleeding finger from the cage and shut it. “It h-hurts.” He quickly pulled a crumpled green band-aid from his pants pocket and stuck it on crooked. It wouldn’t go on straight if he tried anyway. Not that he was worried about something as small as a crooked bandaid, the rest of them looked the same. Stripe bit him a lot, and it only started after Craig was gone.

The blonde sighed; everything always came back to Craig. He really needed to get over him faster, but, as always, his emotions were everywhere and he couldn't get a hold of them.

Tweek let himself slide down the wall next to Craig's bed and hit the floor with a small thump, burying his face in his knees. He just wanted his boyfriend back.


End file.
